The present invention relates generally to a multifunction switch assembly and more particularly to a multifunction switch assembly with an improved turn signal cancel system having two return springs returning an actuator and to handle a neutral position.
Known multifunction switch assemblies generally comprise a handle having an actuator mounted at an inner end. The actuator includes two detent fingers spring biased outwardly from the actuator into detents formed in a housing. The handle and actuator are pivotally mounted in the housing among a left turn position, a neutral position and a right turn position. A spring mounted in the actuator near the pivot point engages surfaces in the housing to bias the actuator and handle toward the neutral position from either the left turn or right turn position.
There are several drawbacks to the current return spring design. First, the size of the actuator must be large to accommodate the return spring. Second, since the spring is mounted close to the pivot point, a very strong spring must utilized in order to compensate for the lack of leverage. Third, since the same spring is utilized to the return the handle and actuator from both the left and right turn positions to the neutral position, the spring must have a higher force in order to push the handle up against gravity from the left turn position to the neutral position. However, the spring is then of a higher force than necessary for returning the handle from the right turn position to the neutral position, since the force is acting in the same direction as gravity acting upon the handle. Further, in the neutral position, the spring does not impart forces upon the handle and actuator in opposite directions. As a result, a user may perceive "play" in the handle in the neutral position.